


matcha

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: Summer heat, frozen treats. One kind of thievery quickly followed by another.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	matcha

Hinata's face is one of betrayal.

_Take my family, take my pride, take my everything, but please, oh please, just don't—_

"H-hey, that's mine!!" Of course he's pointing at Tobio, ridiculous over the top dumbass that he is.

Tobio cocks his head, swirls his tongue over the cool treat in his mouth. Proceeds to tap the now cold tip of his tongue against his gums, ah, what a way to fight off the summer heat.

Holding the stem between thumb and pointer, he twirls it once, twice, the flavored ice almost painful against his teeth, yet unbelievably refreshing. He takes it out with a quiet pop, licks his lips.

"It was melting," he says, matter-of-fact, because it _was._ Not his fault the idiot thought his popsicle would last if he needed over fifteen minutes in the bathroom. Would have been a waste to leave it, Hinata's inevitable whining high-pitched in his ears. _Now I gotta drink it! My popsicle! You're not **supposed** to drink popsicles!_

Of course, Hinata doesn't see the logic in that. He's already blubbering, complaining, _Kageyama, you thief! You thieving thief!!_ but Hinata's whining is nothing he's not used to at this point, so he simply stretches his legs, crosses them at the ankles. Places his free hand on the bench he's sitting on as he leans back, brings the popsicle back to his mouth so he can lap at the droplets threatening to spill down his fingers.

"It's _mine_ ," Hinata wails again, as if Tobio didn't hear him the first time around. Tobio can't help himself and he grins, Hinata's comical despair always something that puts him into a good mood. He closes his eyes, about to put the sweet treat back into his mouth—

But that's when it's forcefully ripped from his grip.

He opens his eyes to Hinata's pouting face, the popsicle dangling between his fingers. Goddamn idiot really just grabbed it at the edible end. Of course. Jesus.

" _Dumbass_ , it was already in my mouth—"

Hinata's got his eyes screwed shut, he notes, almost dully, head full of white noise.

Wait, he also has one hand fisted in Tobio's training shirt. Oh. So that's how he pulled him closer.

He can feel something zip through his veins when he realizes Hinata's clumsily pressing his lips against Tobio's, god, too much force, what's he trying to do, suffocate him? And their teeth are clacking, and, _great_ , now he's trying to use tongue, too, swipes it over Tobio's lower lip before he actually dares dip it into his mouth, lets it roam over his teeth for a second.

He's not sure if he actually hates it, and hates that he can't say, but Hinata's already backing away before he can even consider doing something, anything—hit him, shout at him, push him away (maybe kiss back, just to try). 

He swallows (his spit, the taste of the popsicle, _Hinata's spit_ ). Opens his mouth. Tries to form words.

"H- _hng—_ "

Suddenly the popsicle's back where it was supposed to be, along with Hinata's fingers, Tobio realizes with a growing sense of horror, a growing sense of... _something_.

Hinata's quick to rip them out, though, instead grips the appropiate end this time. And then proceeds to drive the popsicle as far back as he can, almost makes Tobio gag on it. Hinata's face is an unhealthy red, ugly splotches high up on his cheeks, and he stumbles over his own feet as he tries to step back. 

The popsicle rests half-melted on Tobio's tongue, front teeth aching from Hinata ramming the stem against them in his haste to shove it into his mouth. And dumbass Hinata curls his fingers into the side of his tee, still slick with Tobio's spit, and it makes Tobio blush, and he _doesn't want to know why._

"K-keep it. Who'd want something you already slobbered all over anyway? _Idiot._ Idiot Kageyama!"

 _That's my line_ , Tobio thinks weakly, feels something stutter in his chest as he watches Hinata sprint out of the gym to join the others outside, lips sticky and tongue numb, first kiss a little sweet and a little too almost-perfect with the taste of matcha lingering for the rest of the day.


End file.
